


Sleepy Colorado

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Smith - Freeform, John Winchester - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Nurse Castiel, Obsessive Behavior, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Stalker/Killer Dean, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ruined his life in Miami Florida. Now He's being transferred 2000 miles away and the new life that awaits him will never be what he had expected. Falling in love with evil can brake you in a million ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel Novak

  


  
**Chapter One:** _Castiel Novak_  


**Miami Florida**

“This will be good for you Castiel, and you get to keep your job”

He knew how badly he had screwed up his life. His addiction had cost him his relationship which had ended embarrassingly publicly. Had cost him his friends and even some of his family members had decided to distance themselves from him. But thankfully the head of medicine took pity on him. He wasn’t getting fired per say. He was getting transferred, very far away to somewhere he knew no one and if he quoted what Crowley said ‘not as lively so he can monitor his addiction better’.

He was to leave Miami. Leave Broward General. Crowley was sending him to Eagle County Colorado. He was being sent 2000 miles away from everything he knew for the past fifteen years and it was all his fault.

“I was able to get you the transfer. Now I truly hope you will take this. Otherwise you are out of a job.” Crowley went on in his British accent, going through paperwork on his desk as he spoke.

Castiel didn’t have a choice. He had nothing left here for him. He sat in the chair in his favorite pink scrubs, his face in his hands. Only days ago his life was going great, he managed to control most of his impulses and keep his addiction in check and secretly indulged in it when it was too much. And then a co-worker found him with his boyfriend’s patient.

After being caught, his boyfriend of ten years, Balthazar Milton, kicked him out; he was staying with his brother Gabriel who was basically the only person that spoke to him now. His co-workers looks at him like he was a monster. His friends thought he was disgusting and took Balthazar’s side.

Balthazar Milton was an Internal medicine Physician and was well respected and loved.

“Thank you Crowley. Colorado it is”

“I suggest you get help Cassie. I don’t wish to see you destroy yourself”

Castiel knew he was right. He had destroyed his life. Soiled Balthazar’s name and love without a second thought because he NEEDED. Needed the high and it consumed him every time.

When the patient had responded to him and pushed him face first, bending him over on the bed in the hospital room and fucked him stupid he had loved every second of it, especially when two nurses found them, being watched always added to the thrill.

Only after his high had dissipated and his coherent mind came back did he realize the bone chilling reality of what his actions would cost him.

He was a Nymphomaniac.  



	2. New Life

  
**Chapter two:** _New Life_  


**Eagle County Colorado**

 

A month later, Castiel was moving into a town house in Colorado. The town was much older and rural. It was quiet and the complete opposite of Miami.

His brother Gabriel had flown up with him to help him get settled in. He didn’t have much beyond clothes and the town house came furnished.

The town was beautiful he had to admit. Mountains were everywhere he looked and here he would get to experience seasons. The houses were beautiful and weather built, mostly wood and stone. Trees were everywhere from the surrounding forest.

Castiel was already in love with the scenery.

Gabriel had helped him find a black Hybrid Chevy Tahoe which fit perfectly in his drive way. He was getting the last grocery bag out of the trunk when a strong sense of someone looking at him sent a chill down his back. He turn around quickly.

He saw no one. It was 10 am and most of his neighbors were all at work. There was no one on the streets and the only form of life was a black cat making its way across the street.

“Cassie come on I’m starving” Gabriel called from the top of the stairs.

“Coming” He replied, still scanning the area.

He couldn’t shake the feeling someone was there, watching him.

 

**#**

Once he saw the door close, he stepped out onto the walkway, out of the side brush and eyed the townhouse the pretty new nurse was renting from him.

Watching this one was going to be fun. He was beautiful, blue eyes, dark hair, enticing lean body. He licked his lips.

He would take his time with this one.

He turned on his favorite leather work boots and started towards the Impala. He had unfinished business to attend to.

 


	3. New Friends

  
**Chapter 3:** _New friends_  


  
  
Working in the ER of the Eagle Medical Center was a whole new experience. Castiel discovered rather quickly small towns did not necessarily mean friendly. Most of the staff stayed clear of him and one had even called him ‘flamboyant’ for wearing pink scrubs when he was male.  
  
Crowley had assured him no one knew the reasons for his transfer only that it had been his choice.  
  
Again he was grateful to Crowley but the small town had two bars and no night life. He wondered if he was the only homosexual in the town. He was single now and some kind of interaction was needed. Yet at the same time he felt he didn’t deserve meeting someone. With his impulses and random sexually charged needs, he felt he needed to be punished for everything he had done back in Florida.  
  
Balthazar had discovered the patient Castiel had been caught with hadn’t been the only lover Castiel had had an affair with. He had even discovered a Members only sex club called ‘Miami Velvet’ that Castiel frequented.  
  
Castiel had loved that club. It had had many different rooms, voyeur rooms, participating rooms or private rooms. There even was a dance floor and full liquor bars.  
  
The voyeur room was one of his favorites. You would go in with a lover or two and be watched, getting fucked. The high it gave him was always incredible.  
  
The participating room was just as fun. You could go in alone and join an orgy that was already in play.  
  
Private rooms were for lovers that didn’t want to add other lovers but could be simply watched.  
  
Colorado didn’t seem to have anything close to that and that seemed like a good thing for him. Nothing to really flare his needs.  
  
He was presently eating alone in the cafeteria like he had for the past month when a brunette nurse sat down across from him.  
  
“Hi” She said. He red lips smiled at him as her large brown eyes assessed him. “I’m Meg”  
  
“Hello, I’m Castiel”  
  
“How are you liking our little town?”  
  
Castiel took a breather and sighed, looking around briefly. “It’s very beautiful”  
  
Meg smirked at him. “People aren’t very friendly to new comers.”  
  
“Clearly” He replied, taking a bite of the lasagna, which to his surprise was quite good.  
  
“We don’t have many guys with your style around here”  
  
“You mean gay”  
  
Meg laughed. “Yes, gay. It’s an old town. No one will do anything to you, they're just curious and scared at the same time”  
  
Castiel arched a brow. “You seem to know a lot about the subject”  
  
“Well, my wife and I are the only lesbians in town so yeah, I’d say I know a bit”  
  
They laughed. Castiel had made a new friend.  
  
Falling into a routine with Meg and her wife Jo was easy. Meg was a nurse just like him while Jo owned one of the two bars in town.  
  
Drinks, dinner, shopping and just plain relaxing with the two women was always fun and was a regular thing.  
  
But even after months he still felt watched whenever he was in front of his house. He couldn’t shake the feeling. He didn’t bother telling Meg and Jo, he was probably being watched by a deer or maybe even a bear sense he was told they would come into the street from the woods sometimes. His neighbors never acted like something was wrong so he decided it was all just his nerves.  
  
He had been good, able to control his urges since moving here for the last six months. Only in the privacy of his bedroom did he please himself. He secretly had an account on a web site, where you could register and people would pay and watch you play with yourself. The thrill of it made his condition bearable, where he didn’t feel out of control.  
  
He and Jo were just leaving his house and were going down the steps when he stopped short. He could feel drool on the corner of his lips as he eyed the man working on his neighbor’s car across the street.  
  
He was tall, blonde hair that was groomed but slightly longer on top. He was shirtless and had a muscular back which was obviously sculpted through hard work and exercise. His arms and shoulders made Castiel take in a breath. The man’s shoulders were broad and powerful… just the kind Castiel liked holding on to. The blonde’s arm were ripped and well defined which also showed how hands on the man was. The best part was the man was covered in tattoos. Castiel wanted those arms around him. He bet the man could lift him like he weighed nothing.  
  
He couldn’t clearly see the man’s chest from the profile view he had but he saw no fat and only toned muscles dipping into the belted hugging jeans.  
  
“Stay away from him” Jo suddenly told him, jolting him.  
  
“W-why” He blushed at being so obvious.  
  
Jo was still watching the mechanic that was now bending over the open hood, making Castiel swallow.  
  
“Dean Smith is a dangerous man Cas. Just stay away from him”  
  
That was all she would tell him as they continued to her car.  
  
As she pulled out of the drive way, Castiel dared another look and this time Jade green met his blue eyes and the man ‘Dean’ winked at him.  
  
  



	4. Dean Smith

  
**Chapter 4:** _Dean Smith_  


  
  
  
Dean watched the beautiful twink leave his house with Jo Harvelle. He left Mrs. Gordon’s Cadillac and crossed the street towards the town houses. There was four town houses next to each other, only three were occupied. He tended to keep one empty at all times, for occasions like this.  
  
He let himself into the vacant house and went to work. He wanted to be sure he could watch the pretty blue eyed twink whenever he wanted.  
  
He turned on the high end computer and its four monitors. If he needed to adjust any of the angles he would be able to with the nurse gone.  
  
The system awoke and he had a perfect view of the bedroom with two angles. One directly above the bed where the fan was and one from the top of the bedroom door were the fire alarm was. The images were clear and he had upgraded last year to zoom able cameras.  
  
The camera in the living room gave a clear view from the front door which was embedded into the crown molding over the door, showing the whole living area as well as the kitchen and hall way.  
  
The last camera was in the bathroom, right over the shower from the ceiling were the fan was.  
  
Satisfied with the clear images, he stroked a few keys and linking the computer along with his laptop back at the cabin with Castiel’s internet. He would be able to see everything the blue eyed nurse did. Which sites he went on, who he messaged with, e-mails and so on.  
  
The alarm on his watch beeped. He had chores to finish before he could go home and play with his latest toy.  
  
  



	5. Sam Wesson

  
  
“Sheriff doesn’t this bother you?”  
  
“Mr. Wesson, how many times are we going to have this conversation??”  
  
“We are averaging five bodies a year! And that’s not counting locals”  
  
Sheriff John Winchester stood from his desk and rounded it coming to stand in front of the much younger and taller lawyer. “This is my county Wesson. Do you really think I liked having a POSSIBLE serial killer living here? There’s never any fucking evidence! Nothing! And to make things even worse, the bodies get eaten by animals, making it even harder to even just identify the victims. So don’t fucking preach to me son. It does bother me and we are doing all we can. The best thing that’s been working is keeping this under wraps and not freak out the public”  
  
Sam took a breath. Sheriff Winchester was a very intimidating man, even if Sam was teller. “I’m just worried Sheriff. It’s been going on for six years.” The Sheriff crossed his arms and sat back against his desk, watching the lawyer deflate and open the manila file he had brought with him. “What about Dean Smith?”  
  
The Sheriff huffed a laugh. “Your gonna jump on that band wagon too?”  
  
“His wife and child went missing seven years ago and then the murders started. We don’t even know where Dean Smith came from, there’s no records”  
  
“Wesson, we check him over and over. There was never any evidence he hurt his family”  
  
“But he lives in the woods, is anti-social and –“ The Sheriff leaned forward angrily.  
  
“His wife and son disappeared Sam. If that happened to you would you be able to be friendly and act like you weren’t dying inside?”  
  
Sam closed his mouth and closed the file. The Sheriff was right, he was just pulling at strings but there was something about Dean Smith that bothered him. “I just find it interesting Dean Smith doesn’t exist till seven years ago when he moved here”  
  
“Maybe he’s running from whom ever hurt his family. Witness protection? The guy is covered in tattoos so maybe a gang? If you’re so interested why don’t you go visit him in the woods”  
  
He’s thought about that. But he chickened out every time. Dean Smith’s house was in the woods and surrounded in warning posts ‘private property, you will be shot’. There was even rumors the guy had a pet bear.  
  
“I’m not comfortable in the woods” Sheriff Winchester snorted.  
  
“Then your in the wrong part of the world Wesson”  
  
“I’m sorry for taking your time” Sam stood up to leave.  
  
“If you do find something, like a real lead, let me know. I want my county safe”  
  
“Of course Sheriff”  
  
Sam left the Police department and headed to meet up with his best friend Jo. She had yelled at him for not making time, he had been so busy at the county attorney’s office he was practically buried under case files. There were so many unsolved crimes in the tri county area it was unnerving. Worse thing was that the Sheriff was right, there was no evidence at all.  
  
He made it to her bar in twenty minutes and she was already waiting for him.  
  
“Hey, sorry I’m late”  
  
“Beer and chicken Caesar salad?”  
  
“How’d you guess?” She rolled her eyes and put the order in as he sat at the bar, putting his messenger bag on the stool next to him.  
  
“So what’s new hot shot?” She asked as she placed his beer in front of him. Sam took a sip and slumped back against the stool’s back rest.  
  
“Nothing. I can’t find any leads to anything or anyone but animals. It’s frustrating”  
  
“Yeah I bet. But hey I got something that might get your mind off all that”  
  
Sam arched a brow. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Mhm, the wife has a new nurse friend”  
  
“Jo… you know I’m not into wo-“  
  
“He is quite hot and very much on your play team” That got Sam’s attention. He had had a few relationships but the guys he did date hated Eagle County and wanted to live in more lively parts of the country. His last boyfriend left him to live in California.  
  
Jo smiled seeing Sam’s interest. “He’s a bit of a twink, pretty. Blue eyes, dark hair, small, runner’s body. Did I mention nurse? Meaning he isn’t dumb by any means. Meg is practically joined at the hip with him.”  
  
“Meg hates my guts”  
  
“True but if Castiel and you hit it off she will have to deal with you”  
  
“Castiel?”  
  
“Yeah no idea why his parents named him that, you could ask on your date”  
  
Sam laughed. “Let me meet him first”  
  
“You will, next Saturday at my place, we are having game night and you are coming”  
  
“Yes ma-am”  
  
  



	6. Christmas Came Early

  
  
“Come on Benny” The large black Bear watched him as he pulled the body behind him. Dean smiled at the animal. “Walking in the woods helps me relax and release tension. The fact that I'm dragging a body behind me is irrelevant” He could have sworn the bear snorted at him. Dean had always loved that quote.  
  
Benny came down the tree and started following him, already pawing at the dead girl Dean was hauling, leaving blood in his wake, the blonde hair soak in it.  
  
Dean loved these woods, felt right at home. He knew the forest and mountain like no other, having spent months at a time camping throughout the wilderness. He had come across ‘Benny’ that way.  
  
The bear had been injured and Dean saved him. The black Bear stayed close to him after that, Dean wasn’t sure if it was out of gratefulness, loneliness or obligation. Whatever the reason the bear was a great ally and had a taste for human, which helped Dean greatly.  
  
Dean threw the body in the low bear’s den. “Here, enjoy. She was fun while it lasted” Benny walked up to him, Dean patted the bear on its head and started back towards his cabin. He turned back to look at the bear who was eyeing him. “I know you like them a bit alive. I couldn’t help it, her voice was making me crazy, so whiny and high pitch.” The bear seemed to accept the answer and started towards the corpse.  
  
Dean returned to his meticulous cabin and stepped outside into the hunter’s ‘cleaning station’. Here he cleaned, drained and butchered his games. Deer, boar, moose, elk, ducks, geese and quail.  
  
  
  
He had killed a deer the night before where it was still hanging being drained.  
  
The sound of an Owl’s screech sounded. Dean looked up to find a great horned owl circling above with a squirrel it is claws.  
  
“Ash don’t leave any pieces of that thing around the house” He called out to the owl who screeched in reply. “Lazy ass bird”  
  
He set to work on the deer, mixing his already bloody clothes with the deer’s blood, cutting the skin exactly where he needed to extract the most meat from the large deer. He pulled off the skin, cutting it from the muscles, pulling it back as he went.  
  
As he worked, ‘Ash’ the Owl came to perch by on the open counter and watch him as he worked.  
  
“Had a good hunt? The squirrel was a fat one” He said making the Owl hoot at him.  
  
The phone in the house sounded. He decided to let the answering machine pick it up. Owning multiple businesses in town always meant he was on call, but he refused to get a cell phone. The landline was enough.  
  
He could hear the voice of some woman needing her garbage disposal fixed, again. He’d call her back later.  
  
Ash suddenly screeched loudly and took off, meaning someone was approaching Dean’s cabin. He whipped his hands on his jeans, grabbed his black Beanfield Sniper and started towards the sounds of someone walking on the gravel.  
  
“Hello?!” A woman’s voice called out. She sounded scared.  
  
Dean lowered his riffle and walked around the cabin to find a limping women in her early twenties. Clothes a mess and looking exhausted. No purse, no car.  
  
Christmas came early.  
  
“Hi, you lost?” He asked, giving her his best charming smile.  
  
“Oh hi, thank god. I lost my girlfriend yesterday, we were camping and a bear came and chased us. We got separated” She cried as Dean started to usher her into his cabin. “Have you seem her, blond hair and she was wearing jeans and a blue t-shit”  
  
Oh yes, he had seen her. He had burned her clothes the night before and Benny was eating her as they speak. “No I’m sorry I haven’t seen anyone”  
  
The girl eyed him suspiciously. “W-why are you covered in blood?”  
  
“I’m butchering a deer in the cleaning area”  
  
It took her a minute to decide she believed him. Dean smiled at her and took off his shirt. Lust crossed her eyes as she eyed his built, Dean smirked.  
  
“This better?” He said, rolling he shoulders, coming towards her.  
  
“Please don’t hurt me” She said, backing away from him.  
  
Dean reached her and caressed her cheek and petted her hair. “If you behave I won’t have to”  
  
She started to cry. Dean leaned forward towards her ear. “Every time you make a sound, I will stab you”  
  
She gasped as fear griped her and reality flashed into perspective. Dean grabbed her by the arm and opened a door by the kitchen, shoving her into the room.  
  
“Take off your clothes” She did as he said, tears silently falling down her face.  
  
Dean took off his jeans, leaving him nude and hard. He pulled out a massive hunting knife from the back of his jeans before letting the clothes fall to the floor. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed”  
  
The brunette did, shaking in fear.  
  
Dean caressed her back and ass, spreading her cheeks to look at her. “Are you a fan of anal sex?” He asked then spat on her hole.  
  
She just cried harder, shaking her head no. “That’s too bad”  
  
Dean pushed her face into mattress and pushed himself into her tight rim without warning or preparation. She screamed and trashed beneath him, making it even more pleasurable for him as he rammed himself into her till he bottomed out.  
  
He leaned forward over her. “What did I say about making noise? Your blonde friend liked anal”  
  
The realization that he had done the same to her friend was too much, she cried and screamed into the mattress as Dean fucked her hard and fast to his liking, enjoying splitting her open as blood eased down her thighs.  
  
Dean pulled out and came all over the mattress as she laid spent and still crying and made the mistake of trying to move away from him. As he looked at her, pathetic and broken, anger boiled inside of him.  
  
Dean grabbed her and without warning stabbed her fifteen times in a rage.  
  
He hated when woman cried it made his skin crawl.  
  
His ex-wife had used tears to manipulate him repeatedly and he promised himself never again would a fucking bitch cry and not be punished.  
  
Once the rage left him, he stood up, stretching and looked at the mess he made.  
  
Time to clean up.  
  
  



	7. Live Hot Cam

  
  
Today had been a trying day, but all Castiel could think about was signing into his account on Live Hot Cam. He shimmied out of his scrubs and sat on his bed in his dark silk panties and fixed the camera linked to his laptop and then signed into his account and waited.  
  
He had two windows open on the screen, one he could see himself, see what the people saw when they watched him. The second was the chat itself, where whomever was watching could talk to him and he could reply.  
  
Within minutes he had 45 viewers.  
  
  
**_DaGift2Men:_ So pretty**  
**_LoverBoy69:_ Show me that ass **  
**_Impala4U:_ I want to see ur pretty hole all wet**  
**_Finebro5:_ Sexy in those panties**  
**_Talldrink69:_ Wanna see u stroke that cock baby**  
**_GreenEyesOnU:_ Lick those pink lips for me**  
  
  
Castiel was already so excited, he rubbed at his already hard erection, licking his lips for the camera. He got on his hands and knees and bent over in his silk blue panties, stretching across his cheeks.  
  
  
**_DaGift2Men:_ Im touching myself**  
**_LoverBoy69:_ Take those off**  
**_Impala4U:_ Come on show me what I want**  
**_Finebro5:_ fuck….**  
**_Talldrink69:_ Wanna bite that perfect ass**  
**_GreenEyesOnU:_ How big of a cock can you take baby?**  
**_FukURaw12:_ I want ur ass riding my dick**  
**_SpnkBank66:_ Those lips are made to fuck**  
  
  
Castiel turn back towards the camera. “You guys all know if you want to watch me how much it is.”  
  
Castiel looked at his account on the left of the screen, ten men had just paid $200 each to watch him fuck himself. He bit his lip and switched over to the paid viewers.  
  
He recognized most of the screen names as his ‘regulars’ but there was three new names. FukURaw12, GreenEyesOnU and Impala4U. He loved new watchers, it added to his high.  
  
He pulled out his toy chest and opened it. He took out the lube and four different dildos. “Which one should I use?” He asked ever so innocently, wide blue eyes looking at the camera.  
  
  
**_DaGift2Men:_ The black one**  
**_LoverBoy69:_ The pink one looks painful, I like it**  
**_Impala4U:_ The one that looks like my cock, all fat and tan**  
**_Finebro5:_ All of them**  
**_Talldrink69:_ The blue vibrator**  
**_GreenEyesOnU:_ I want to see you finger urself open, then slid down on the tan one and ride it till you come untouched.**  
**_FukURaw12:_ Fuck urself stupid on the black one while sucking on the tan one**  
**_SpnkBank66:_ Any, just suck it clean when ur done.  
**   
  
  
Castiel aimed his ass at the camera again and lowered his panties just under his cheeks. He spread them with his hands, exposing himself. He opened the bottle of lube and dripped a few drops to slide down the crack of his ass and over his hole as he circled a wet finger and pushed one inside.  
  
Knowing he was being watched made him moan and added a second finger, fucking himself on them, and quickly added a third, enjoying the burn of slight pan and pleasure.  
  
  
**_DaGift2Men:_ Oh fuck**  
**_LoverBoy69:_ Cant stop touching myself**  
**_Impala4U:_ Yeah baby just like that**  
**_Finebro5:_ Yes**  
**_Talldrink69:_ Fuck those fingers**  
**_GreenEyesOnU:_ Such pretty little noises u make, fucking urself**  
**_FukURaw12:_ Fuck da ass**  
**_SpnkBank66:_ Moan bitch moan**  
  
  
Castiel pulled his fingers out and took out the makeshift cock holder he had bought in Miami. He slipped the tan cock into it and placed in down on the bed, making the cock stand straight up for him to be able to ride it without having to hold it.  
  
  
**_DaGift2Men:_ Mmmm**  
**_LoverBoy69:_ My cock is better**  
**_Impala4U:_ Yeah take that big cock**  
**_Finebro5:_ fuck.**  
**_Talldrink69:_ fuck…**  
**_GreenEyesOnU:_ Smart lil bitch**  
**_FukURaw12:_ Oh hell yeah**  
**_SpnkBank66:_ I wanna hear those noises  
**   
  
  
Castiel eyed the camera and swirled his tongue around the fake cock and swallowed as much of it as he could, leaving it sheen with spit. He lubed it a bit more and then turned back around and positioned himself, slowly easing the cock into his hole. He cried out as he pushed the head of the cock into himself, feeling the burn and loving it. He pushed down slowly till he bottomed out and rolled his hips a bit, adjusting himself.  
  
He then leaned forward and rolled his hips, making his ass bounce on the cock, taking it all the way in and out of himself. He started to go faster chasing his release and grabbed a hold of his cock, stroking it in rhythm with him ass, fucking himself hard on the fake cock.  
  
“Ahh!” He came hard, crying out, his cum shooting up and hitting his chin. After a moment He eased off the plastic and whined at the empty feeling. He looked at the camera completely fucked out.  
  
“Thank you all for watching. See you next time”  
  
He turned off the camera, laid back on the bed catching his breath, then stood, cleaned the bed, washed the toys and put them away before heading to take a shower himself.  
  
“Fuck… no hot water” He hurried and washed as fast as he could in the ice water.  
  
After wrapping himself on his favorite blue sweats he found the owner/maintenance number that was left of the refrigerator and dial.  
  
He got the machine, great. /Hi, I’m your new tenant Castiel Novak and my water heater has stopped working. I was wondering if you could come by today to fix it, I will be home all day. If you need to call me back its 970-317-/  
  
  



	8. Meeting

  
  
Dean had very much enjoyed the twink’s show. He definitely liked being watched and fucked. Dean smirked and switched over to his cameras now that the nurse had turned off the chat. He was running around cleaning the toys then jumped into the ice cold shower. Dean smirked watching him shake as his lips shivered.  
  
He watched him wash in a hurry and dress in sweats then look up his number on the fridge. He muted the audio, already knowing what he was calling his line back at the cabin for.  
  
He was going to make him wait an hour or so. No point in revealing he was just a wall away watching him.  
  
The nurse made himself tea and sat on the sofa, turning on a documentary on Bees. Dean snorted, the guy was a strange one, but maybe, just maybe Dean could have fun with him.

  
  
**#**  
  
  
He waited the full hour, watching the Bee documentary on his own TV and then stood. He stretched and grabbed his tool belt. He was still half hard from watching the nurse fuck himself, he hadn’t bothered touching himself when he planned on having the real thing soon.  
  
He left the back way so he wouldn’t be seen coming out the front and made his way around and walked up the steps of the town house Novak rented.  
  
He knocked and waited.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Castiel jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. He hadn’t expected to see Dean Smith at his door, dressed in a tight black t-shit, his tattooed arms on full display, blue hugging jeans and a tool belt hanging loose around his hips.  
  
“Hi, you called about your heater being broken?” Dean asked smoothly, giving the blue eyed nurse that was staring at him with lust, yes lust in his eyes. Dean smiled wolfishly.  
  
“Yes” Castiel stepped aside and let the stunning man into his house. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He licked his too dry lips and watched as the man walked with a confidence that made his knees weak.  
  
Dean turned around on him and openly ran his eyes over Castiel’s body, making the smaller man shiver.  
  
The heated gaze Dean gave him made his cock twitch, he was already hard as Dean took a step towards him and Castiel couldn’t look away from the obvious shape of Dean’s cock in his jeans.  
  
“I really enjoyed watching you finger yourself open then fuck yourself. Was a bit disappointed you didn’t come untouched though”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened. He had never ever met someone that had watched him on Live Hot Cam. He blushed furiously at the realization Dean Smith had watched him fucking himself a little over an hour ago.  
  
Dean took another step towards him and reached up to cares his cheek. “You obviously like being watched. Have you ever cum untouched?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Would you like to?” The lust in the blue eyes answered Dean’s question. He smiled darkly and slipped his hand into the black hair and took a strong but not painful grip.  
  
The twink responded quickly by mewling and licked his lips. “Yes”  
  
Dean reached up with his other hand and rubbed a thumb across the wet pink lips. ”Get on your knees. It’s not going to suck itself”  
  
The order made Castiel’s dick so hard, he dropped to his knees, eager to please. He unbuckled the tool belt along with Dean’s own and unzipped and found Dean wasn’t wearing anything under his jean. He groaned at how hot that was. He pulled out Dean’s cock, shocked the man was only half hard and so big, bigger than any of his dildos and they were not average.  
  
“I want you to go slow, till I say otherwise. Understood?”  
  
“Yes” Again the ordering tone made him shiver. He had never been dominated before, maybe that’s what he was? A submissive?  
  
He swirled his tongue around the head, feeling the cock pulse and get harder. He could smell the musk of a working man and he loved it, the scent of pine and motor oil and something else he couldn’t place made him drunk with the need to please.  
  
He licked the underside and swirled his tongue and sucked at the head, dipping his tongue in the slit at the top. “You’re a good little whore aren’t you”  
  
Whore. The degrading word made him even happier to hear, making him want to shake his ass and get fucked. But not yet, his new lover had plans for him and Castiel planed on being a good whore. Dean suddenly grabbed his hair and started to fuck his mouth, making him choke over and over.  
  
“Fuck…. Swallow” Castiel did, every drop. “Good whore”  
  
“Get up and take off your clothes” Castiel kissed the head of his cock one last time as he stood and did as told while Dean made his way to the kitchen table, taking off his shirt.  
  
Seeing his tattooed chest made Castiel want to touch and he made a small whining noise. Dean smirked. “Like what you see little whore?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Do you want to touch?”  
  
“I want to worship”  
  
“Good answer. I think you’ll make a perfect little whore I can play with” Castiel shook in place out of want. He had never ever wanted someone so much. Dean suddenly stood to his full height as he beckoned him closer. “Show me how you want to worship me whore”  
  
Castiel went to him and kissed at his chest and nipples. As he started up Dean’s shoulder and neck, Dean’s hand returned into his hair and gripped him tight. “I have one rule little whore, no kissing”  
  
Something about that bothered Castiel but he reluctantly agreed. He had wanted to kiss those lips made for sex.  
  
Dean suddenly turned and opened the blinds over the kitchen table wide, giving a full view of the street below where anyone and everyone could see them. He made his way behind Castiel, his lips next to his ear. “I’m going to make you come from just my tongue and fingers, untouched and for everyone to see”  
  
Castiel placed his hands flat on the sturdy wood table as Dean spread his legs, his large warm hands traveling over Castiel’s body slowly. Over his shoulders, around to pinch his nipples, returned to his back and down to his hips and kneaded his cheeks, making Castiel moan.  
  
The next thing he knew a very wet tongue licked over his hole and he moaned loud and needy. “Like that whore?” Dean continued licking and swirling his tongue over the tight muscled pinkness. He pushed inside and Castiel couldn’t stay quiet. The little whore was loud and Dean loved it. He pushed in two fingers, scissoring and sliding in and out.  
  
The sensation of Dean’s fingers and his tongue was making Castiel wild, he pushed back erratically against Dean, fucking himself earnestly.  
  
Then Dean twisted his fingers inside of him and Castiel all but jumped. “There it is” And Dean proceeded to vibrate his fingers against that spot and Castiel fell forward on the table, opening his legs wider like the whore he was as Dean pushed him over the edge untouched. He came so hard he went limp within seconds, making Dean having to catch him.  
  
Dean picked him up bridal style and laid him down on the sofa, wrapped him with the patch work quilt that laid over the back. Happily watching as his new toy was completely wrecked.  
  
“I’ll go fix your heater”  
  
Castiel watched the man through heavy lidded eyes. He had never ever felt so content after sex and Dean had only fucked him with his tongue and fingers…  
  
  



	9. Fun Thoughts

  
  
“So please don’t be mad” Castiel stopped mid French fry in route to his mouth to stare at Meg questionably.  
  
“Any sentence that starts that way is never good”  
  
Meg sighed. “Jo has a friend she’s known forever. He’s handsome, is a lawyer…”  
  
“And he’s gay so she thinks we should be together”  
  
“Pretty much”  
  
“Meg…”  
  
“I know, I know. I had the conversation you want to say, believe me. Just give Sam a chance”  
  
Castiel arched a brow at her. “That’s it? Your not going to try to sell me on him?”  
  
Meg rolled her eyes. “Sam and I aren’t exactly the best of buddies”  
  
Castiel laughed. “You hate everyone”  
  
“I don’t hate you”  
  
“That’s cause it’s me”  
  
They laughed as Meg threw a fry at him. After a moment he took a breath and looked up at her.  
  
“Can you tell me about Dean Smith?”  
  
Meg glared at him. “Why?”  
  
Castiel swallowed. Meg had really become his best friend over the past few months but he wasn’t ready to trust everything to her. “Well he’s my landlord and I saw him a few days ago. I’m just curious.”  
  
“Well, he is one of the richest men in Colorado.”  
  
“Really? But I saw him fix a car and then he fixed my heater” Among his own pipes.  
  
Meg laughed. “Smith is a real do it yourself kinda guy. He owns a few businesses in town and is also a licensed mobile mechanic, meaning you call and he goes to you in his Silverado pick up and fixes your piece of crap where ever it is. He owns a hunting store, a hardware store and few apartment buildings and townhouses. He also tends to sell the best game hunted during season. He’s a real jack of all trades.  
  
But, he’s a scary motherfucker. Jo won’t allow him in her bar. A few years ago he got into a fight with five guys and he leveled all of them like rag dolls. Caused serious damage and he barely had a scratch. Jo band him after that, even though the five guys had started the fight.  
  
There’s also the story about his wife and kid. There are a lot of theories but the two more popular ones are that he was abusive and he killed her, then killer the boy to leave no witnesses, and then there’s the rumor that Lisa, that was the wife’s name, was having an affair with someone in town and Dean found out, flipped out, killed her and the kid, convinced the boy wasn’t his”  
  
“Woah”  
  
“Yeah, but apparently there was never any evidence for any of it. No body, not anything, just Dean reporting them missing. Personally I think maybe he was abusive and she just took the kid and left him. Started a new life away from here”  
  
Castiel had no idea how to take any of it. Dean had been dominating yes but he hadn’t been abusive? Granted he had only been with Dean once but, he truly did not want to think badly of his new lover… especially when he wanted more of the man.  
  
“Anyway, you are to meet Sam at game night tomorrow”  
  
Castiel groaned and Meg laughed.  
  
  



	10. Meeting Sam

  
  
“Hi, I’m Sam, nice to meet you” Sam had to admit Castiel was definitely pretty. He and Meg had just gotten off their shifts and Castiel was still in baby pink scrubs. Sam bit his cheek.  
  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you Sam, Castiel”  
  
The dark look Meg gave Jo did not go unnoticed by all.  
  
“Beer?” Meg asked Castiel.  
  
“Yes please”  
  
“So I understand you’re a critical care nurse” Sam said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
“Yup, he is, just like me” Meg jumped in, walking between them and towards her wife who was glaring at her.  
  
Castiel smirked, loving how protective Meg was of him.  
  
“Why don’t we set up the game” Jo suggested.  
  
“What games are we playing tonight?” Castiel asked, taking a seat at the table by the window.  
  
“Never have I ever and Loaded questions”  
  
An hour into the game, along with a lot of laughter, Castiel glanced out the window and into the still bright evening light when he saw Dean standing on the side walk, fixing an old pickup truck.  
  
Guilt wrapped itself around Castiel. He had been flirting with Sam all night and Sam had even dared to place his hand on Castiel’s lap under the table a few times, squeezing lightly and suggestively.  
  
The guilt made him freeze. Of course he was being silly, he and Dean weren’t together by any means or form but the guilt was there none the less and he wondered if Dean had seen him. Shame filled him. For the first time he had hoped he hadn’t been watched… he wanted so desperately to be Dean’s new toy and was fully aware of how messed up that thought was.  
  
Sam was handsome and sweet but nothing in him even desire the tall man like he did Dean. But, he could have something beyond sexual with Sam. They had a lot in common, documentaries both embarrassingly admitted to liking only to find the other liked it as well. Sam was well read and smart and made him laugh. He liked Sam.  
  
“So would you be up for dinner maybe? Friday?” Sam asked him as Jo and Meg had gone into the kitchen to bicker.  
  
“I’d like that” He replied.  
  
The game continued and he all but forgot about Dean.  
  
At the end of the night, he exchanged numbers with Sam and left.  
  
Once outside he jumped into his Hybrid and started the car. He took a breath, putting his seat-belt on and glanced up at the rear view mirror and yelped, seeing Dean standing behind his truck. He jumped out of the Tahoe to find Dean and he was nowhere in sight.  
  
“Wha- Dean?” He looked around so confused. There was no one on the street.  
  
  



	11. Victim

  
  
“Sheriff, we found two discarded bodies. We think it’s the two missing camping women from Grand County last month”  
  
“Fuck” John Winchester wiped his hand across his face. “What did the biopsy say?”  
  
“Same as the others, mulled by a bear or mountain lion, not enough left to know beyond. No clothes or personal belongings.”  
  
“Let me know if the DNA identifies them.”  
  
“Yes Sheriff” The deputy closed the door behind him.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Dating Sam was easy and simple. Sam was sweet and gentle, they had only kissed a few times, Sam seemed uncertain to push things further. It frustrated Castiel and he continued going on Live Hot Cam to fuck himself while being watched, wondering if Dean was still watching him.  
  
The last month consistent of dates with Sam like walking in the park, romantic dinners and light make out sessions in the car, but never more.  
  
They were presently having dinner at an Italian restaurant in the next county over. Sam liked showing Castiel around.  
  
As Sam finished ordering and Castiel looked up at the waitress, he saw Dean go into the men’s room.  
  
“Will you excuse me one second?”  
  
“Of course, do you want wine?”  
  
“Yes, thank you Sam” Castiel stood and quickly made his way into the men’s bathroom, finding it empty.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Sam and Castiel had just stepped out of the movie theater and were walking hand and hand. Sam was going on about a case when Castiel saw Dean driving by in a vintage black Impala.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Sam took him on a nature hike which for both of them ended with stumbling and laughter. Neither had any business in the woods. As they made it back down the trail after only 30 minutes, Castiel saw Dean in the woods in the distance, walking up the mountain.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Castiel was grocery shopping with Meg and as he was getting rung up, he saw Dean pass the front of the store.  
  
“Hey you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be right back” He bolted out of the door but Dean was nowhere to be found.  
  
Was he imagining things? He had to be…  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
The ER was crazier than usual. As Castiel was just getting off his late shift, four cops stood around two beds in the ER. He made his way to Meg. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Bar fight, they say one guy attacked them”  
  
Castiel just watched and then something caught his eye in one of the far beds. He walked over and was surprised the see Dean, his back bare and Castiel could see his tattoos; on his left side he had an angel wing spread over his shoulder and went all the way down into his jeans. The wing’s tip most likely ended at the middle of his ass cheek. It was detailed and all shaded. The right side had a demon’s wing, in complete contrast to the pretty looking feathers of the angel wing, this had the leathery and veins details of the wing, which went all the way down his back and into his jeans. Both wings were perfectly proportioned to one another and perfectly different.  
  
They both caressed over Dean’s shoulders which blended into each sleeves of colorful tattoos. He had an archangel on the left arm and what looked to be a demon on his right, both arms completely filled with small and big tattoos for both themes.  
  
“Dean”  
  
Dean put his shirt on quickly and turned around. “Castiel” He said, his tone irritated. He was gathering his things.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, already very aware of how his body was responding to seeing Dean.  
  
“Hunting accident” He answered motioning to his wrapped hand. He tucked his shirt into his jeans, in the process making Castiel remember Dean didn’t wear underwear.  
  
Castiel liked his lips.  
  
“Hey Cas” Castiel spun around finding Sam standing there who leaned down and kissed him. “Ready?”  
  
Dean said nothing and left, leaving him feeling guilty.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
“Hey, you ok?” Sam asked. They were cuddling watching a movie. Castiel hadn’t been able to get Dean out of his mind, the way he had looked at him in the hospital… like he was nothing… he couldn’t seem to let it go.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, was a long day” Castiel said and looked up into Sam’s hazel eyes. He surprised both of them when he surged forward and kissed Sam, sliding over his lap straddling Sam.  
  
Sam responded, finally, but it wasn’t enough, he needed Sam to take him.  
  
**_Ring_**  
  
The phone broke the heated session. Castiel groaned and stood to go answer. He eyed the clock on the wall. 10pm.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Whore” Click.  
  
Dean, that had been Dean’s voice. He turned to look at Sam who was standing and putting on his coat. Fall was proving to be chilly in Colorado.  
  
“I think I should go. I have an early day tomorrow”  
  
“Yeah, ok” Castiel was so wrapped in Dean’s call he barely responded to Sam kissing him goodbye.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
The phone calls came every night after that. Dean would either leave him with one word, whore, or would just breathe on the line.  
  
Castiel continued randomly seeing him wherever he was, but whenever he would try to catch him, Dean was nowhere in sight.  
  
Castiel thought he was losing his mind because he would find himself waiting for the calls, wanting them. And he would feel desperate when he would see Dean but unable to REALLY see him.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Sam kissed him at his door. Lately the taller man just kept having reasons not to come inside and Castiel couldn’t help but feel irritated, Sam basically refused his advances.  
  
“Good night Cas”  
  
“Good night Sam”  
  
He let himself into his house, not bothering to turn on the lights, exhausted after a frustrating night. He made his way into his bathroom, turned on the blinding light and showered.  
  
He had tried, repeatedly to masturbate, fuck himself of is dildos but he couldn’t cum… Dean had broken him after one time… and only with Dean’s fingers and tongue. He was frustrated and scared all at once.  
  
Adding Sam’s constant rejections well…  
  
He turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy light purple towel and made his way back into his room and yelped.  
  
Dean stood in the room looking out the window.  
  
“Dean”  
  
“Did you fuck him?”  
  
“W-who?”  
  
Dean looked at him then, with so much anger and pain? In those jade green eyes. “Wesson” He said with such hatred, Castiel felt it wash over him.  
  
“No” Dean moved towards him then, making him back up against the wall. He had never felt such intensity from someone’s gaze. Dean’s thumb caressed his bottom lip and he slipped it into Castiel’s wet mouth, sliding it in and out.  
  
A fire was burning inside Castiel’s stomach. Dean being in his room, against him, making him taste him, he wanted, wanted so badly.  
  
“I don’t share my whore. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Are you done making me jealous?” Castiel nodded, Dean thought he was trying to make him jealous?  
  
Dean took out his thumb from his mouth and stepped aside pointing to the bed. “Sit”  
  
Castiel sat on the edge of the bed as Dean took off his clothes. The only light came from the bathroom behind Dean and the moon light from the window, keeping Dean half shadowed, but Castiel could see most of his tattoos, but couldn’t make out details.  
  
“Get me hard” He instructed and Castiel fell to his knees, taking Dean’s length greedily, as if he was desperate for it and he was.  
  
“So good…” Dean said, leaning his head back, biting his lip as Castiel swallowed him down, swirling his tongue around his shaft. He could feel himself pulsing against the whore’s tongue.  
  
“Kneel on the floor and bend over the bed” Dean ordered and Castiel found himself moving faster than he thought he could. His whole body was humming from the order. Dean’s tone was deep and calm with his southern brawl caressing it, making Castiel turn to goo.  
  
“So pretty like this. Spread your legs, I wanna see that wet hole of yours” Castiel mewled. He had never felt so exposed and loved it.  
  
He felt Dean come near him and then Dean’s hands were spreading his cheeks. “So wet and needy, looked at that pretty hole” One of his hands caressed the Castiel’s back, loving the shivers going through the willing body. His hand then slid down to Castiel’s ass and two fingers slid between his checks and slowly into his wet hole. Castiel bucked and moaned, wanting more. “Stay still or I’ll stop” Castiel whined but lowered his head onto the bed and stayed still and Dean started to fuck him with his fingers.  
  
“I want to hear those pretty little noises whore” Castiel lifted his head from the mattress and openly moaned, unable to go against the man’s wants. “Gonna make you cum on my fingers alone” And Dean started to fuck him with his fingers, vibrating them inside of him, hitting Castiel’s prostate, making him scream. “Cum” Dean ordered and Castiel exploded all over the side of the bed.  
  
Castiel was visibly shaking, having experienced a climax so instance and just from Dean’s fingers, again.  
  
“Do you want more little whore? Do you want this to continue?” Dean’s voice against his ear and breath caressed his cheek. He could smell Dean’s strong scent of the pine and motor oil, it made him moan.  
  
“More”  
  
“Get on the bed, face down and legs together”  
  
Castiel obeyed.  
  
“Remember I wanna hear you”  
  
“Yes Dean” Dean looked at his lover, massaging that perfect round ass. Castiel was loving every second.  
  
Dean laid over him, slowly pushing himself into his tight hole and pulled back out. Castiel gripped the sheets as Dean rammed his cock back inside his hole and set a punishing pace. A few thrusts in and Castiel was screaming himself hoarse through his own orgasm. Dean roared as his rhythm became erratic as he frantically chased his own orgasm. He came deep into the plaint body beneath him, nipping at Castiel’s neck making the nurse passed out.  
  
  



	12. History

  
  
Dean was walking back towards his cabin after checking on Benny. The bear had caught himself a play mate.  
  
As he walked, Dean knew how to stalk and be stealthy. Knew his own footing’s every sound. So he knew without a doubt someone was behind him. He spun around, riffle aimed and at the ready.  
  
“Woah! It’s just me, don’t shoot”  
  
Dean looked around to see if they were alone. “I should let the fucking bear eat you” Dean growled “What are you doing here Dad?”  
  
John Winchester walked up to his son and guided them towards the cabin. “We have to talk”  
  
After closing the cabin door, Dean glared at his father. “So talk”  
  
John sighed. “You have to be more careful or I won’t be able to protect you. Science and forensics are starting to catch up”  
  
“Have I fucked up somewhere?”  
  
“No, but two bodies in days is pushing it Dean” The Sheriff growled.  
  
Rage boiled inside of Dean and John could feel it as his son started towards him. “I will kill as many bitches I see fit and you will cover me. I watched you kill mom, then you went and stole my life! My family!” Dean roared.  
  
John had had an affair with Dean’s wife Lisa. The son Dean thought was his was really his brother and Dean had been so violently ill when he found out he killed Lisa and his son/brother, making his father the Sheriff bury the crime and many others to follow in Dean’s rage.  
  
“All of them are your fault, because when I go down, so will you.” Dean had changed his name after moving here, although ‘Winchester’ was tattooed on his stomach like a banner.  
  
John sighed, guilt eating him, knowing full well he was the cause of the monster before him. “Just be careful”  
  
“Don’t worry, I have a new Angel, he’s been keeping me busy” Dean smirked eerily.  
  
“He? Who is he?”  
  
“You really think I’m going to tell you? Why so you can try and take what’s mine again?”  
  
“No, that’s not…. Just be careful. I’ll see you later”  
  
With that Sheriff John Winchester left his son, who was still reeling from the short visit.  
  
Dean went into the computer room and turned on the monitors, watching Castiel watching a movie with his friend Meg.  
  
Dean sat down with a beer and watched.  
  
  



	13. Twisted infatuation or love?

  
  
Castiel and Sam had agreed that there was no spark between them and stayed friends, which made Castiel feel better about seeing Dean.  
  
To Castiel’s delight, he would find Dean waiting for him in his house and Dean would fuck him till he couldn’t move.  
  
For the past two months Dean had been with him almost every night and he had never felt so good, so content. He even stopped going on Live Hot Cam and deleted his account.  
  
In the resent week, Dean had started to even have dinner with him, sometimes they would order take out and other times Castiel would cook and Dean would bring meat from whatever game he would hunt that day. They were always at Castiel’s house, Castiel didn’t even know where Dean lived, and he didn’t ask, too happy to have him here.  
  
They didn’t speak about their pasts at all, which suited Castiel just fine. Dean wasn’t much of a talker, but he liked taking Castiel from behind and making him turn into goo.  
  
Castiel found that he couldn’t stop looking at Dean when he was around him. How his left brow would arch up when he spoke, how he would bite his lower lip when he concentrated, how he would lick his lips subconsciously, how his jade green eyes looked at him so full of intensity…  
  
What frustrated Castiel more than anything was that Dean wouldn’t kiss him. He knew how childish he was being but he wanted that connection with Dean, to kiss him hungrily or lazily and just cuddle but Dean didn’t do any of that. He never even spent the night.  
  
Castiel was presently sucking on the head on Dean’s cock, swirling his tongue.  
  
“Hands and knees” Was the usual command, but Castiel sat back on the bed and reached up, caressing Dean’s chest in the darkness of his bedroom.  
  
“I want to see you… please…” Castiel asked shyly, the hope in his voice strong.  
  
Dean seemed to think it over before pushing him backwards on the bed, inches from Castiel’s face. “No kissing”  
  
Castiel nodded numbly. “I-I know”  
  
Dean started fingering him, slowly, watching as his two fingers went in and out, and then he made the mistake of looking up at Castiel’s face.  
  
Castiel was looking up at him through heavy lust filled lids, he was biting his lower lip as he whimpered, his beautiful face flushed as he spread his legs wider for Dean.  
  
Dean added a third finger along with a bit more lube and Castiel moaned and panted with his mouth open and threw his head back into the pillows, his hands grasping the sheets.  
  
Dean was suddenly completely entranced at watching Castiel’s face as he pleasured him. Sex had always been about release and control for Dean, owning his whore… but now, he felt so overwhelmed with the need to make his whore…. his lover feel good, and it scared him.  
  
He lubed his cock and fully intended on slamming home like he always did but now… now he wanted to go slow and ease into Castiel till he bottomed out, control his impulse and watch Castiel shiver beneath him.  
  
He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, making Castiel’s moans become higher and higher. “Dean… please…”  
  
It was one thing hearing him and it always caressed Dean in the best way hearing Castiel’s pleas, but now watching him, which was a whole different sensation. It connected on an emotional level Dean didn’t know he still had.  
  
He bottomed out and started rolling his hips, snapping them every other second, aiming right from Castiel’s prostate. Castiel was completely shattered beneath him, reaching for him.  
  
Dean made the mistake of giving in and leaned forward, covering Castiel. He found himself against the pretty nurse’s neck and could smell the lilac scent. It made him dizzy and he found himself kissing and licking at the elegant neck, which sent tremors straight through Castiel.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel moaned as the hunter snapped his hips, making Castiel wrapped his legs around him, taking him in deeper. As Dean kissed right below Castiel ear, Castiel came unannounced and untouched, his hands scratching at Dean’s back, making him growl.  
  
Castiel held onto him, riding out his high as Dean moved faster and deeper till he reached his own climax.  
  
Dean laid over him, spent and Castiel took full advantage of having him against him, holding him and running his left hand threw the blond hair while his right hand caressed Dean’s left shoulder absently.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time and Castiel cherished it. When Dean moved, he didn’t look at him, he just got off of him, off the bed and went to take a shower.  
  
Castiel wanted him to stay so badly, but already Dean had indulged him tonight and he didn’t want to push and risk Dean getting angry or simply leave and not come back.  
  
He didn’t know what they were. He didn’t know what he was to Dean, but he knew what he was feeling for Dean and it was terrifying… Dean wouldn’t even kiss him….  
  
As predicted, Dean got out of the shower and dressed while Castiel stayed in bed, shyly wrapping the sheets around him.  
  
Dean would never admit how adorable he thought he was when he did that, it would give him too much control over him.  
  
“I’ll see you later” Was all Dean said as he walked out of the house.  
  
  



	14. Tears & Love

  
  
The next month consisted of work, lunch with Meg, then dinner at home with Dean and then… he dared to call it making love with Dean. Dean would take him slowly and deeply, keeping his face buried in his neck, kissing and licking his neck and shoulder, letting Castiel wrap his arms around his shoulders and touch his tattooed lover everywhere and anywhere he would allow.  
  
And Castiel took full advantage. But he wanted to kiss Dean, so badly it was becoming an unbearable itch.  
  
“What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting funny for the last few weeks, even more so lately, coming in all smiles and shit” Meg said as they sat down for lunch and for once, they weren’t at work, but at the mall. Meg had gotten him to agree to a day of shopping.  
  
“Nothing” He answered, blushing as he thought about Dean.  
  
“Your seeing someone” Meg said, smiling like a chestier cat.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it, please… I’m not sure where it’s going yet”  
  
“Oh my god you are!”  
  
“Meg please…”  
  
“Fine fine, but you better spill soon”  
  
Castiel just smiled at her.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Meg was looking for Castiel for the last twenty minutes and she couldn’t find him. She looked threw the Hospital hallways and all the patients he had on his route but nothing.  
  
As she passed a deserted hallway she heard sounds. She followed them as she got further down the hall and the louder the sounds which sounded more and more like moans.  
  
She came up to a closed door and looked into the glass window on the door and there was Castiel, getting fucked against the wall. His legs were wrapped around his lover’s hips, his pants hanging from one ankle and his arms wrapped around strong tattooed shoulders.  
  
The lover then pulled back to kissed at Castiel’s neck and that’s when she recognized him.  
  
Dean Smith.  
  
Castiel was getting thoroughly fucked by Dean Smith and Castiel was clearly enjoying every second.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
The stupid bitch wouldn’t stop screaming and Benny was just playing with her. Dean had caught the tourist lost miles into the woods on the mountain. She was the first victim he didn’t rape or stab, he simply didn’t feel like it. Instead he beat the shit out of her and tied her to a tree, letting Benny have fun.  
  
Ash was perched on Dean’s forearm, watching the Black Bear in action.  
  
“At least take out her throat so she’ll shut up already” Dean said as the blind folded nude girl kept screaming threw the gag.  
  
Ash took flight and went straight for the girl, talons out in front of him, aiming for her face.  
  
The girl’s final scream as Ash took apart her face and Benny ripped at her body made the nearby birds fly out of the trees around them.  
  
Dean watched, completely detached and uncaring as his pets made work of the dead body. “Make sure there’s nothing left” He told them as he started back down the mountain with the boar he caught, pulling its dead weight along.  
  
He was going to make Castiel Colorado Wild Boar Chili.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
When Castiel came home Dean was already in his house and the strong smell of food was pleasantly hitting his nose.  
  
“Try this” No hello or hi, Dean just shoved a spoon full of chili? In his face. He dutifully opened his mouth and accepted the spoon.  
  
“Mmm, Dean this is delicious” Dean smiled at him and Castiel grabbed his face, kissing him.  
  
It took him a second to realize Dean wasn’t kissing him back and he pulled back quickly, panic gripping his heart tightly.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Dean” He stepped back, Dean was looking at him with such anger he looked away, trying not to cry. “I didn’t….”  
  
“Look at me” Dean’s voice was so angry, Castiel’s lips were already shaking as he tried not to cry and looked up at his lover.  
  
Dean caressed his cheek ever so gently, surprising him and Castiel leaned into his touch, closing his eyes making his tears spill down his cheeks.  
  
Then Dean was kissing him and Castiel couldn’t breathe. Within seconds Dean had him against the wall, wrapping his legs around him and devouring his mouth, mapping out every inch. Dean’s hands were in his hair, pulling and turning his head how he wanted him.  
  
He took Castiel into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, never leaving his lips. Dean removed his clothes and his own and laid over him kissing him hungrily making him moan.  
  
This is what he had wanted, Dean kissing him like this, so passionately so needy. Castiel gave over everything to him, everything.  
  
Dean kissed at his jaw and neck. “Get these wet baby” Dean told him, putting two fingers into his mouth. Castiel sucked and swirled his tongue around Dean’s fingers. Once satisfied, Dean pulled them out and spread Castiel’s legs open, rubbing them around his rim and slowly pushed them inside.  
  
Castiel arched off the mattress, pushing himself down on the fingers. “Dean…” He moaned, already needy with want, making Dean groaned as his cock twitched at the sound.  
  
Dean lost control and he couldn’t wait. He spat on in his free hand and coated his cock as he took his fingers out and pushing himself in, making Castiel cry out at the burn of being unprepared.  
  
Castiel reached for him as he bottomed out and Dean went into his arms and they kissed, desperately, filthy and needy.  
  
Dean snapped his hips at a punishing pace, biting Castiel’s bottom lip as he came hard into him which sent Castiel over the edge, painting both their chests.  
  
“I love you” Castiel whispered into his ear as they panted for breath, Dean laying on him while Castiel hugged him, keeping him close.  
  
No.  
  
No. No. No. No. NO.  
  
Rage flooded Dean then. He had never ever wanted to hear those manipulating words, the words kissing led too, the words people said when they wanted things from you, when they tricked you and used you.  
  
Dean shoved himself off of Castiel who starred at him with wide blue eyes, full of fear and surprise.  
  
“We’re done” Dean spat looking at those sky blue eyes that started to fill with tears.  
  
“Please Dean, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t say in again please” Castiel cried, kneeling on the bed reaching for him but Dean smacked his hands away, took his things and left.  
  
Castiel look at the bedroom door he had left threw, covering his mouth as he cried, letting out a pain filled cry, ever so loud in the too quite apartment.  
  
  



	15. Cover Up

  
  
Dean sped all the way back to the cabin. He slammed the door of the cabin, shaking its walls as he paced the floor, running his hands threw his hair.  
  
That’s how whore’s manipulated you and got you to do as they want, got you to believe they care and won’t lie to you and play you like a fool. He shouldn’t have started fucking him, facing him, making the sex personal and of course Castiel was the one that asked him to. Then the whore kissed him and those fucking blue eyes….  
  
Dean made his way into the monitor room and turned then on, expecting to see Castiel plotting his next move or maybe get ready to go back on Live Hot Cam like the whore he was.  
  
As the monitor turned on, so did the sound on the system. Castiel’s cries came through his speakers, shooting pain straight threw Dean’s chest. The cameras showed the nurse still in the mess of a bed, holding on to a pillow tightly as he cried.  
  
Dean didn’t understand, this wasn’t supposed to be what the whore… Dean suddenly found himself having tears spill from his eyes as he watched his broken lover cry and whispered his name in the darkness, begging him to come back…  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
In the morning Dean saw Castiel call out of work, refusing to leave the bed.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
It had been three days and Castiel wouldn’t leave the bed. Dean had needed air and to do something physical to keep his mind busy.  
  
He answered a call to fix a dodge ram.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Sam was over at Jo and Meg’s house for dinner.  
  
“Hey where’s Cas?” Sam asked.  
  
“He’s sick a home, haven’t seen him in a few days now. I’m sure his boyfriend is probably killing a chicken for him as we speak” Meg said, cutting up a red bell pepper.  
  
“What do you mean? Who’s his boyfriend?” Jo asked.  
  
“Our dear Castiel is dating Eagle County’s best hunter” Meg said, loving how both her wife’s and Sam’s eyes widened in realization as to who she was referring to.  
  
“Dean Smith?” They both said.  
  
“The one and only”  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
John Winchester was getting a coffee at the local diner when he saw Dean working on a truck.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Saw Wesson stepped out of the grocery store with a bag in hand when he saw Dean Smith working on a truck.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Little did Dean know by doing such a small, mindless gesture he would seal his faith. He lifted the front of his t-shirt to wipe off the sweat from his face, and in doing so, displayed his abs where ‘Winchester’ was proudly inked in a banner form.  
  
John Winchester saw Sam Wesson eye the tattoo. “Fuck” He got into his parole car and sped off.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Sam couldn’t look away. ‘Winchester’ was tattooed on Dean Smith’s stomach. Sam rushed to his car and opened his laptop, typing in Dean Winchester.  
  
Sure enough, Dean Winchester was John Winchester’s son. How perfect of a cover up.  
  
  



	16. Our Demons

  
  
Dean couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel, no matter how much he tried everything felt wrong. He had to see him.  
  
He was just going up the stairs to knock on his door when a car pulled up. “Dean!”  
  
Dean turned around finding his father aiming a gun at him, dressed in his Sheriff’s uniform. Dean frowned at him, about to question what he was doing when John fired.  
  
Everything slowed after that. Dean looked down at is chest where his father had shot him, he was in complete disbelief. He felt numb and fazed.  
  
Castiel came running out of the house, barely reaching him as he started to fall. He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t feel anything.  
  
He could only see.  
  
Castiel was over him crying and yelling, he saw other sheriff deputies pulling up and grabbing his father. He saw Sam Wesson glaring at him as EMTs were rushing towards him.  
  
He looked back up at Castiel and found himself somehow reaching for him. Castiel held him against him and Dean tried to speak. He wasn’t sure if he even had, but all he knew was he couldn’t keep his eyes open and he felt so very tired suddenly and leaned against Castiel and closed his eyes.  
  
  
**#**  
  
**48hr later**  
  
Sam was happy they had found the whole nightmare that surrounded the Winchesters. Dean had been meticulous about his computer system, making it easy to find the video of John Winchester killing his mother when he was just 16 years old.  
  
They also found a journal written in explicit details by Dean of what happened to his wife Lisa and son Ben. The twisted reality that she had been having an affair with John Winchester who was the real father of Ben. Dean lost it after that, it was clear as day in his writings that followed, the rage and mistrust of anyone and everyone. There was also details entries about every murder and how he felt after, making the rage subside. Dean had killed 37 people including Lisa and Ben.  
  
But the entries started to change after Castiel is introduced into the journal. It was almost a different person writing them.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
“Mr. Novak there was four cameras in your home he was monitoring you from. Dean ‘Smith’ Winchester was stalking you since you had moved in. There are countless amount of videos and he even had the town house next to your linked and—“  
  
“Mr. Novak we believe Mr. Winchester was going to kill you-“  
  
Castiel wasn’t listening to a word the detectives were telling him. He didn’t care for what they had to say. He knew Dean wasn’t perfect but neither was he. In the end he had always desired things or in this case a man that would destroy him in the end.  
  
We are all always looking for someone who’s demon will play with our own. Dean’s demon played with his and Castiel wasn’t going to let that go…  
  
The detectives kept asking him what were Dean’s last words, but they weren’t for them and he wouldn’t share them with anyone.  
  
_I love you_  
  
  
**End**


End file.
